The present invention relates to a hatchback door for an automobile, and more specifically to a hatchback door structure that reduces the likelihood of opening of the hatchback door if the automobile is involved in a rear-end impact.
FIGS. 1-3 show a conventional hatchback door of an automobile. Such a hatch back door is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,683. Hatchback door 1, as shown in FIG. 1, is a back door of a delivery van type motor vehicle. Door 1 is hinged at its upper end to a vehicle body 3 to open and close a back opening of the vehicle. In order to releasably hold door 1 in its closed position, a lock device 4 is mounted thereon. The lower part of door 1 is shown in FIG. 3. as a sectional view. It comprises an inner panel 5 and outer panel 6. A rod 7 is provided in a space between the inner panel and outer panel, connecting a L-shaped handle 8 mounted on the outer panel with door lock assembly 9. A striker 10 is mounted on a rear member 11 of vehicle body 3. Door lock assembly 9 catches striker 10 to keep door 1 closed. When handle 8 is pulled and rod 7 moves downward to exceed a threshold stroke, door lock assembly 9 releases striker 10 in an unlatching action and the door opens.
Due to its inherent construction, the above-mentioned conventional door 1 may result in unlatching under some conditions involving a rear-end impact on the automobile. Thus, the first impact upon the rear bumper forces door lock assembly 9 to move upward, while the second impact on door 1 forces the outer panel 6 to be distorted forward. As a result, the front end of the handle 8 strikes inner panel 5, causing handle 8 to be distorted downward as shown in broken line in FIG. 3. When this happens, the relative distance between the front end of handle 8 and door lock assembly 9 becomes shorter. At the moment the amount of relative movement between handle 8 and door lock assembly 9 exceeds the threshold stroke, the lock assembly releases the striker 10 and door 1 opens.
In order to reduce the likelihood of the hatchback door opening because of a rear-end impact on the automobile this invention provides a hatchback door for an automobile hinged at its upper end to a body of the automobile comprising an outer panel having a handle to open the hatchback door; an inner panel connected to the outer panel, the inner panel having an opening in front of the handle; a door lock assembly mounted at the lower end of the door; and a rod assembly provided between the inner panel and the outer panel connecting the handle and the door lock assembly.